


What's Mine is Not Yours

by TheCrimsonJaguar



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon-ish, Gen, SO, but IK canonically flew away before anything like this could happen, idk - Freeform, it's not an au, like as soon as the element-ifying starts, takes place pre-elements mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJaguar/pseuds/TheCrimsonJaguar
Summary: Ice king didn't escape the first surge of elemental ice magic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What's Mine is Not Yours

Four claws stretched out into Ooo. They raked against the earth, fought each other for land, and then warped it. The borders of these lands bubbled and hissed with chaotic magic. One couldn't stay too long on these borders, or they would start bubbling too. 

These magics were old, as old as magic could be. But their users were young. The new hosts the four magics resided in were inexperienced, conflicted, consumed.

There was something else. An item made from two of the magics. Something old, not as old as the four, but old nonetheless. And unlike the four new hosts, this item remembered. 

For when magic, elemental or otherwise, is put into an item and left to stew, self awareness is but second nature.

* * *

Ice was coating the land. It did not belong to her. It belonged to the ice elemental, who had let her power control her.

Her master was down; unconscious. He had been struck down by a stray bolt of power, and had fallen. The element crept ever closer. She had been knocked off at some point. She sits next to her master's head, overturned.

The element is at his feet now, and she protects her king.

_ "You will not." _

The element does not answer. It is basic, it is empty. No mind resides there, only power and will. It pushes against her master, and she hisses.

_ "You will not."  _

The element soon surrounds them, a perfect circle. It can not cross her aura. But it tries.

It creeps up the sides of her barrier. It seeks entrance. She gives it none.

_ "It is impossible."  _

The element covers them now, blocking out the sun. It piles high, trying to lay claim to a similar power. Still, she refuses.

_ "Fruitless efforts will be your downfall."  _

She sends a surge of power out into the element, expanding her barrier. It flinches back, and the shockwaves reverb back to the elemental. 

The elemental tilts her head from her new tower, and sends out a query to her. 

"Who are you?"

_ "I am your kin."  _

"I don't have family."

_ "In another life, you did."  _

The elemental ponders this for a moment. She sends out another query.

"What are you doing?"

_ "Keeping what is mine."  _

The element around them subsides, just a bit. It is waiting for directions.

"What is yours?"

_ "It is what you are attempting to take."  _

"I don't believe I am attempting anything." 

_ "You are failing. You will fail. This land you possess will not be yours for long."  _

She waited for the elemental's response. She can feel the elemental losing interest in this conversation, the emotion of her power chipping away at her personality.

The elemental cuts off the conversation, the line of magic connecting them severing. 

She grabs a hold of the line and drags the elemental in close.

_ "I have met your maker, for your maker has made me." _

She wraps the elemental with power so cold it burns.

_"Do not think our shared blood unites us in any meaningful way. Do not think our shared blood will spare you from my wrath. Take this land, take this world, take what you must. But this man is_ mine." 

She brings the elemental to the brink of her power, and shares a fraction of her memory.

_ "Take what is yours and know I stole it first."  _

The element around them disperses. No one would notice, of course. No one without the proper eye. It does not matter. She can feel herself begin to rest once more, the danger gone and her master awakening.

All will be well, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This entered my brain and wouldn't leave me alone, I hope it haunts you as it has haunted me.


End file.
